Dame una oportunidad
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: -... de hacer que cada uno de tus días sea especiales y que siempre ansies por el próximo, permiteme hacer que cuando llores lo hagas por la felicidad que sientes y no por tristeza... -


**Dame una oportunidad.**

 **-... de hacer que cada uno de tus días sea especiales y que siempre ansies por el próximo, permiteme hacer que cuando llores lo hagas por la felicidad que sientes y no por tristeza... -**

 **Pareja principal: NicoMaki**

 **Género: Comfort, Romance, Angustia y Drama**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba a solas sentada a mitad de la noche en la banca de un parque gotas saladas caían desde su cara hasta sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo

Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, apretó los dientes para que toda la angustia y dolor en el desparecieran. Pero lo sabía, no había nada que lograra calmar la amarga soledad que día a día se esforzaba por impregnar más en su ya adolorido corazón.

Cerró los ojos, suspiro grandes bocanadas de aire por su boca dejando que la suave y fria brisa de aquella noche de verano la embolviera, tranquilizandola, haciendole sentir por ese momento la ansiada paz que nesecitaba antes de marcharse de aquel lugar que había sido testigo de tantos de sus lamentos pasados.

Con sus manos trato de limpiar sus lágrimas sintiendo todavia el fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda.

 **\- ¿Por qué se lo permites?.-** Escucho una voz femenina cerca de ella, esa voz, la misma voz de la persona que no veía desde bastante tiempo. Abrió los ojos viendola parada frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y con unos lentes impidiendole ver aquellos ojos. Desvió la vista mirandola por el rabillo del ojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-**

La chica frente a ella solo suspiro **.- Daba una vuelta... a estas horas nadie esta acosandome pidiendome un autografó o alguna entrevista.-**

 **\- Pense que era lo que querias.-**

 **\- No me mal interpretes** _ **amo mi trabajo**_ **solo nesecitaba un respiro.-** Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia sin dejar de verla.

La chica en la banca solo apreto los puños, envidiandola.

El silencio inundo a ambas y la chica que estaba de pie solo observo a la otra con detenimiento. Sus ojos se tornarón frios y apretó la mandibula al ver algo que en varias ocasiones había visto en aquel rostro.

Lo había hecho otra vez.

 **\- ¿Por qué se lo permites?.-** Preguntó una vez más.

 **\- ¿Eh?.-**

 **\- ¿Por qué se lo permites?.-** Repitió elevando el tono de su voz.

 **\- Puede que te guste hacerte la interesante con todo el mundo pero a mi no me agrada, habla claro...-**

 **\- Por que le permites que te lastime. Por que le permites que te haga sufrir.-**

 **\- No-no se de que hablas.-** Dijo nerviosa tratando de ocultar su mejilla izquierda con su cabello.

 **\- Vas a excusarlo nuevamente...-**

 **\- Callate.-**

 **\- Te creía más inteligente que esto. Dime, Maki, con que escusa me saldrás esta vez, con que te caístes o te golpeastes con la puerta. Yo no te veo como una chica torpe.-** Subio sus gafas negras sobre su cabello viendola seriamente con sus ojos rubí.

 **\- ¡Que te callés! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida Nico-chan!.-**

 **-...-** La pelinegra solo cerro los ojos por unos breves segundos ¿por qué seguía ahí? se preguntó. No era la primera vez que la pelirroja le gritaba aquellas palabras _"deja de meterte en mi vida"_ no es como si ella hubiera querido estar hablando con la pelirroja a esa hora ella había sido honesta cuando le dijo que solo estaba paseando. En ese momento podría estar haciendo otras cosas como el estar sola en su departamento bebiendo alguna copa de vino o en casa de su madre pasando un agradable rato familiar antes de volver a marcharse pués el día siguiente tenía que salir de nuevo del país a una gira, pero no, el destino era tan incierto que sus pasos la llevaron al lugar en donde muchas veces en el pasado había estado y curiosamente había visto a la persona que menos esperaba como tiempo atrás sentada en aquella banca. Había tenido el impulso de fingir que no la había visto pero al escuchar sus sollozos no pudo evitar acercarse. Sabía que Maki tenía razón al decirle que no se metiera en su vida pués era de ella y era una adulta pero era imposible no hacerlo... por lo menos no después de la primera vez que vio un espantoso moretón cubriendo aquel delicado rostro.

Tal vez esta era la oportunidad de hacer lo que sus amigas le pidieron y que ella por su terquedad de no volver querer acecarse de nuevo a la menor no había hecho. _"Solo a ti te escuchara Nico"_ aun podía escuchar esas palabras de Eri hasta la propia madre de la pelirroja le había pedido que la ayudara _"Lo siento... pero no creo ser la indicada para eso_ " sabía que sus amigas la comprendían -hasta la misma señora Nishikino- del por que su negación, en aquella epoca aun era doloroso ver a la menor sin sentir como su corazón se quebraba.

Por que podía ser cierto que Muse se hubiera separado pero todas se preocupaban entre si y Nico no era diferente apesar de jamás a verlo dicho quería a todas como "hermanas" por que esa era la única forma en la que podía llegar a verlas no de otra forma y al ver a una de ellas la hacían querer dejar atrás lo que la detenía.

Y pués la tenía frente a ella. Era ahora o nunca. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

 **\- ¿Hasta cuando vas a permitir que las cosas sigan así Maki? que va a pasar cuando tengas un hijo con ese sujeto permitiras que ese pequeño llorando le pida a su padre que no le pegue otra vez a su madre.-** La vio estremecerse, de seguro imaginando sus palabras, se acerco a ella. **\- Sabes que lo que dijo es cierto ¿por qué te niegas a verlo?.-**

Sintió el mismo nudo en su garganta ¿por qué no le gritaba que se largara? ¿por qué ella no se marchaba? ¿por qué sus palabras tenían ese efecto en ella? no, no podía era su _obligación, así tenía que ser..._

 **\- ... desde cuando te volvistes tan madura...-**

Suspiro **\- Desde que tu dejastes de serlo.-** Respondió con simpleza enterrando un poco más las manos en su grueso abrigo de verdad que hacía frio esa noche que no entendía como la mujer frente a ella solo vestía aquel vestido.

 **\- Tu no lo entiendes**.- Suficiente sabía completamente de la situación y ya no queria seguir perdiendo el tiempo con calma.

 **\- ¡¿qué es lo que no entiendo?! explicame entonces, no soy tan idiota como tú crees.-** La pelinegra se rio con ironia sin permitirle hablar **.- ¿No vas a decir nada?. Claro ¿qué vas a decir, cosas que ya se?. Como... él te maltrata luego tú lo defienes ¡¿qué no lo vez?! cada vez que te toca me da rabia... Dime ¿qué hago yo aquí Maki?.** _-_ Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la más alta impidiendo que se moviera.- **En tus ojos veo tu temor, quiero ayudarte pero tú siempre vuelves a él.-** Acercó su rostro hacía su oido y como un susurró continuo **.- El no es digno que tanto lo ames... piensa bien tú eres la culpable, por favor cuenta las horas que te a hecho feliz y luego cuenta los años que te a hecho sufrir... pero puedes cambiarlo, puedes dejarlo, puedes decidirte por una vida mejor...-** Trató de sonreirle y segundos más tarde su sonrisa se borro.

 **-...-** Ni una palabra, ni una sola palabra o movimiento que indicara que la escuchaba. Se aparto bruscamente.

 **\- Maldita sea Makkiiii tienes treinta y dos años.-** La miro con enojo para verla encojerse suspiro tranquilizandose **.- Siempre me has dicho desde que te conosco lo madura que eres, entonces ¡Por una maldita vez en tu vida decide por ti misma! ¡Deja de escuchar a tu padre! ¡Él ya vivio su vida esta es la tuya deja de obedecerlo y conoce el mundo! ¡Si tan madura te crees haslo!-** Acunó con cuidado el rostro de la doctora apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse de explotar po aquel manchón que arruinaba aquella hermosa cara **.- ¡Y si temes caer por la decición que tomes yo estare contigo para ayudar a levantarte! ¡Cualquier cosa que decidas será mejor que por la porquería de vida que tienes!.-** La vio bajar la mirada herida pero no era hora de retraerse desde hace tiempo debieron tener esa conversación. Desde hace tiempo debio obligarla a que la escuchara **.- Escuchame sin interrumpir Maki-chan.-** La pelirroja levanto la cara con sorpresa ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la llamo así **.- La próxima vez, no, no habrá una proxima vez por que ten por seguro que si no me haces caso, por lo menos separandote de esa rata poco hombre, matare a ese bastardo por golpearte... sin importarme las consecuenciasx de aquello.-** Maki abrió la boca con intención de interrumpir pero colocando su dedo indice sobre sus labios la silencio **.- Te dije que no me interrumpieras.-** Suspiro y la vio con ternura en su mirada.- **Maki yo...-**

 **\- No lo digas...-** Suplicó con la voz quebrada sabía lo que iba a decirle por que la mirada en su rostro era la misma que aquella vez y escucharlo de alguna manera la hacía sentir más vacía y más arrepentida.

Pero Nico ya no, ya no la escucharía, una vez más abriria su corazón como en aquella acasión. **\- Te amo... aun te sigo amando y lo seguire haciendo. Apesar de que en aquella vez me rechazaras de tan vil forma no eh dejado de hacerlo... ya no puedo soportar verte tan mal, me aleje por que pense que con él eras feliz y me había dicho que no iba a intervenir apesar del dolor que sentía solo me dedique a mi trabajo tratando de llenar aquel vacio pensando que yo podría hacerte más feliz y vez...-** Le acaricio con cariño la mejilla donde tenía el golpe.- **no me equivoque. Sabes jamás se lo dije a nadie pero... hubiera abandonado mi sueño que tenía desde la infancia solo con que me hubieras permitido tomar tú mano cada día del resto de nuestras vidas por que apesar de que tan solo tuviera 17 años en aquel entonces yo ya tenía claro que era tú cara la que queria ver cuando me despertara... aunque fueras una amargada y estuvieras engordando**.- La vio fruncir el seño.- **Y se que lo has escuchado de Eri, Nozomi, Umi incluso de tú madre y que estas harta que te lo repitan pero, Maki-chan, mereces algo mejor. Mereces a alguien que te aprecie y que cada día lo llene de sonrisas, alguien que te haga desear para el siguiente y que te entienda. Yo te aprecio y no soy la única. Tienes Muse... y a tú Madre... hablando de ella enserio deberias perdonarla, te ama, vi todos los intentos que trato de hacer para librarte de este cruel destino, de haber sido de otra manera las cosas ten por segura que tal vez yo hubiera estado involucrado en ellos. Ella no cometio ningún pecado solamente deseaba ser más feliz de lo que ya era y eso era con la madre de Kotori, tú deberías alegrarte por eso y no reprocharle. Ellas solo tuvieron el valor de hacer lo que hicieron... Si tu no lo tienes dejame dartelo... De verdad que no quiero llegar a enterarme algún día en el encabezado de algún periodico o en televisión que la muy reconocida Doctora Nishikino Maki a muerto a manos de su esposo.-** Limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja y la abrazo tratando de transmitirle la seguridad de sus palabras con aquel reconfortable gesto.

 **\- Nico-chan... Yo... no se que hacer.-** Admitió abrazandola y aferrandose aquel pequeño y calido cuerpo. Ella tambien estaba harta de esa situación que vivía.

La pelinegra sonrio, el que lo pensara le daba una pequeña esperanza de poder estar al fin juntas **. - Soy una Idol ¿sabes? eh ganado lo suficiente, tanto como casi competir con lo de ustedes.-** Admitió orgulloso solo como ella. **\- Antes tal vez no podría decirte esto pero puedo darte la vida que mereces con los mismos lujos que tienes. Solo dejame recuperar a la Maki-chan que amo, a mi linda caprichosa y tsundere chica ¿Si?... Mañana me voy del país durante un largo tiempo, ven conmigo, y dame una, solo una oportunidad de hacerlo, de hacer que cada uno de tus días sea especiales y que siempre ansies por el próximo, permiteme hacer que cuando llores lo hagas por la felicidad que sientes y no por tristeza. Dejame ser quien cure tu alma y corazón. Cuidarte ahora y estar ahí para ti. Permite que mi valor y fuerza te protegan no tendrías que preocuparte por nada yo me haré cargó de todo.-** Terminó respirando suavemente.

Los segundos pasarón parecindole horas y los minutos semanas. El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno y por dentro su poca esperanza estaba muriendo.

Estaba apunto de marcharse y tomar ese silencio como un nuevo rechazo a sus palabras... cuando la voz temblorosa y baja de la chica que aun abrazaba se escucho haciendola sonreir ampliamente...

 **\- Va-vamonos.-**

.

.

.

 **N/A: ...**

 **Esa Nico-chan simpre dice cosas que la hacen ver tan genial... ¡Esa es mi Loli! :"D**

 **Que les parecio este One-shot ¿quédo estraño? ¿los hizo llorar? ó ¿quieren matar a la autora?. Tiene alguna duda, por que puedo responderlo o tal vez decir algunas cosas que quedaron sueltas y que estaría bien explicar... umm, mejor lo segundo...**

 **Digamos que la pelinegra se le declaro a la tsundere esta la rechazo sabiendo sus responsabilidades lastimando en el proceso a su sempai la pelinegra apesar de superar el rechazo sigue no solo amandola si no con su vida y madura... tiempo después su padre le presentó a su encantador prometido *Cof*bastardo*Cof* del cual se "enamoro" o simplemente no le quedo de otra, su madre queria evitarlo pero para ese entonces ya se había divorciado y juntado con la madre de Kotori *Aww que lindas* por desgracia no logro nada. La tsundere se enoja y adios bonita relación madre e hija... Vuelve a pasar el tiempo y cada Musa cumple sus sueños todas son felices, espera no, el basta... *cof, cof* el esposo de la tsundere cambia y comienza a maltratala *desgraciado ¬,¬*... todas sus amigas se preocupan, le aconsejan y ella como siempre las ignora, ya saben "su responsabilidad"... años más tarde es donde comienza la historia con Maki sentada en una banca de un parque arrepitiendose y con Nico encontrandola... curiosidad de esto, ese lugar fue donde tiempo atrás Nico se le declaró... ahora la pregunta es ¿Maki amaba a Nico? y la respuesta es... ¡Claro! por eso ese era el lugar donde mayormente iba a lamentarse por que fue en el lugar que dejo ir a la persona que amaba por cumplir sus "responsabilidades como heredera" y lo más lindo de todo fue que fue en ese lugar donde la volvio a recuperar...**

 **Umm pensandolo bien quedo cursi... ugh... pude haber escrito una historia perooo Seré honesta esta historia es como una versión alterna de lo que sucedería en una de mis historias aquella es un poco más comedia y estoy segura que la disfrutaran. No dire el nombre por que ya mencione varios spoiler así que lo descubriran cuando la públique o tal vez ya la públique... ¿quien sabe?...**

 **Por último y se que lo notarón estó esta inspirada en: "Hermanita" de Aventura y curiosamente DBGT "Carichosa eres tú"**

 **Espero y los disfrutaran...**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Matta ne~. XD (17/08/16)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
